


Movie Night

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Cho and katie go out on date night at a movie theater.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Cho Chang
Kudos: 2





	Movie Night

Summary: Cho, goes to the movie theater with Katie. Hoping for a good time to happen this evening at the theater. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, nor the fandom, or make money from them. I merely own the plot of my story, and, borrow the characters from time to time. Please do not sure me!

Cho stood outside in front of the theater, waiting for her girlfriend of six months Katie to come to movie theater to meet her. She hears a honking and looks to see Katie in the driver seat, as she parked in the parking lot. 

Katie got of her car, grabbed her keys and purse. Noticing her girlfriend standing in front the movie theater looking at her with a smile. She jogs over to meet her girlfriend smiling at her grabbing her in a hug and kiss. She feels she hug and kiss her back. Both walked in holding hands into the movie theater. 

Cho turned to her girlfriend, 

“I hope this time, is better than the last time when we sit in theater room. After we hand the tickets to the ticket person hear our tickets. And get drinks popcorn to enjoy the movie tonight!”

Katie turns to her as she looks at her, 

“I agree hope it goes well for us tonight on our date too! Now let’s head into the theater room, and get to our seats to enjoy the movie tonight.!”

She pulled the door opened and they walked in to sit at the front row. With the door slowly closing behind them. Hoping for a good time in the theater watching a movie. 

As both sat in their seats, Cho turned towards her girlfriend before the previews and movie started, she asked,   
“what movie are we seeing tonight Katie?”

“Jumanji welcome to the jungle!”

“ok well let’s enjoy the movie tonight. And hope no noise disturbs us in the theater. “

“Agree!”  
Both of them somewhat cuddled together to watch the movie. Hoping that this night will be good for the better.


End file.
